


Another Manhattan Story

by LilysBreath



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilysBreath/pseuds/LilysBreath
Summary: *Columbia University Students AU/ Ash Lynx X Eiji Okumura





	Another Manhattan Story

[Chapter one: Today is a special day]

 

“I always thought that New Yorkers love to dress in all black.” Ash Lynx walking down the street from the 110th St. towards the subway station with Shorter Wong when he said that. The weather today is pretty nice so he’s actually acting nicer than usual:”And you always look like a Christmas tree shining in the pavement. Did your parents own a laundry house and put all the clothes on you that the customers forgot to take back?”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment though, Ash. Don’t you ever judge my sense of fashion since you can have a happy whole year only in four piece of clothes: a pair of blue jeans, a white tee, a dorky hoodie and a coat. Have you ever changed them or you actually have a collection of blue jeans exactly all look the same?”  
“Well I’m a hay-seed from Cap Cod so don’t expect me to spend 3 hours in the morning looking into the mirror to choose which pair of heels matches my dress. Did you do your makeup at the same time when you doing hair every morning? It looks like a lot of efforts to do that.”  
“Man that’s a good one. By the way my parents own a restaurant instead of a laundry house. That’s what Sin’s parents doing.”  
“Apparently laundry house needs more brain work to do cus he’s way much smarter than you. He got the full scholarship this year to get his ass in the Columbia University. And you barely finish your Highschool.”  
“He’s a smart ass.” Signs Shorter. And he decided to change the subject. “Do you know the ‘Dionysus of Manhattan’?”  
“‘Dionysus of Manhattan’?”  
“That’s right. It’s a secret party held by you-know-who and it is imitating the way people have fun back to the 70’s. A cool place behind the kitchen of a ordinary restaurant. Ta-Da, surprise.”  
“What the hell is that?”  
“I’ll tell you later cuz I need to do my hair and match my shoes with my dress like you said before if I gonna get my ass over there tonight.”  
“Then you’d better call a cab because you don’t want to destroy your high heels.”  
“It’s ‘banana fish’.”  
Ash glimpsed him only for one second and then he quickly stare at the floor instead.  
“Banana fish. A new drug that no one tried before and gets you high like heaven.”  
“So I get it. It’s a party that people gets high. That’s really a smart thing to do. Way better than drink alcohol at noon.”  
“Come on Ash. Don’t you wanna know what that mean after that guy said those craps to you before he...”  
Ash stopped. And he went straight down into the Subway without any words.

***  
“Big brother Ash, that old baldie is standing in front of the Low Memorial Library again, holding a bunch of flowers and waiting for you. A student that I even don’t know told me that when I came in earlier.” Sin whispering across the table.  
“That’s really a pain in the ass.” Said Ash calmly.  
“It’s been a whole months for him doing so. That’s really some routine. What is it, he got too much money to spend so he figured out that the best way to spend his fortune is to be a sugar daddy?”  
Ash stare at Sin with no facial expressions for 3 seconds. And then he go back into his books.  
“Well I want one for myself so I can move out from my parents’ house and afford that expensive rent around our school.” Sighed Sin.  
“No you don’t.”  
“...Right. How did he know you, that old baldie?”  
“I have a part time job in a Grand Central restaurant in the night shift and he paid me 500 bucks tips after dinner when i’m serving his table. The money was with his hands down in my pants.”  
“So he’s impressed by you.”  
“I slapped him and the noise made everyone looking over their shoulders towards us. So I guess that’s quite impressive.”  
“Sassy as always.” After a short silence said Sin. “So when will your new roommate arriving today? You said it is an Asian kid with a speaking English that you hardly understood?”  
“Tonight. But I am going to a party tonight so I have to make him meet me there. “  
“A party? That doesn’t sound like you though.” 

 

***  
It is Eiji Okamura’s first time been in New York. “ It is a metropolitan exactly the way in those movies!” He thought excitedly. Before he met his new roommate tonight he still got 3 hours. So he’s pretty sure he won’t get lost in this big apple or can’t find the correct address to meet that person later today. He’s got a name the same meaning as cinder. “Ash it is.” He said to himself.  
Maybe he won’t get lost in the city.  
Maybe. 

***  
TBC


End file.
